


I wish I was Jesse's girl

by Jus10D



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry twins, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus10D/pseuds/Jus10D
Summary: So what if you have Anderberry siblings and Jesse is dating Rachel, but every now and then he slips into her brother’s room late at night.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Jesse St. James, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 9





	I wish I was Jesse's girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Damian McGinty's version of Jesse's girl

Oh Jesse St. James seemed to have it all. He was senior class president, he's gotten the lead in the school musical 4 times in a row now. When he was a junior, he got his place secured at NYADA, he’s destined to be prom King next month and he’s in a relationship with Rachel Anderson-Berry.The female part of the infamous twins that rule McKinley high school. Jesse had it all together. Or that is what it seemed like.

Well that was until this one day in Glee club, Santana Lopez caught him looking at Blaine Anderson-Berry, who was always hanging out with Kurt Hummel.No one would be surprised that the rumors of them hooking up were true. Santana knew she wasn’t dreaming. Jesse looked at Blaine, it wasn’t a glance, it wasn’t a glimpse. What was that about? What was going on in the Anderberry family? 

—

For Santana to understand why Jesse was checking in on Blaine during that specific time in glee club, she would have to go a year back. And be a spy on the walls in the Anderberry household.

It was a Saturday night and the family had had dinner together. Kurt and Jesse trying to fill in the spot of the twins’ older brother Cooper. No one got why Kurt joined the family dinners. He wasn’t Blaine’s boyfriend, ok sure they were both gay and share a few kisses every now and then and like in the darkest hour they help each other out. He’s Blaine’s soulmate though and even though they decided that romantically they aren’t a big match, that doesn’t stop them to spend days on end together. 

Everything started on that cold February night. Kurt had just left to go home and Blaine was enjoying his night alone, there was a buckeyes game on and he was enjoying every minute of it. It feels like a guilty pleasure to watch football in this house. He used to watch every game with Cooper when we was younger. But since he left, Blaine has to watch it alone in his room. 

Right before half time break someone opened his door and in popped a head of curls. “You mind if I come in?” Jesse was his sisters boyfriend and he did not like him. At first, the 2 of them were long lost brothers. Blaine was happy Rachel brought home a man like that. But then Jesse cracked an egg on Rachel’s head and the love suddenly disappeared. Of course he came running back with his tail in between his legs, only 2 months later. And Rachel fell for it. Kurt’s stepbrother soon long forgotten. 

Rachel might have forgiven this 'out of this world' talented man after staring in his eyes for way too long. But Blaine hadn’t and because Cooper’s always teaming with him, neither do their dads. 

But even Blaine couldn’t deny there wasn’t something about Jesse that made it really hard to hate him. So even tho he wished the man would never enter their house again, when he was standing in his doorway. There was no way he could say no. “Yeah sure. They’re almost on halftime.” Jesse smiled and threw himself on the bed next to Blaine. 

“How did you escape?” Blaine asked leaning against his headboard while Jesse was laying with his hands underneath his head. “Told her I was gonna go to the bathroom. She’s picking a song for her next Glee solo. So I have about half an hour.” He reached in the bowl of popcorn Blaine was holding and took out a handful. “Besides, why wouldn’t I like some bonding with my bro?” Now Jesse was just laughing with him. His sister’s boyfriend had a kind of power over him that he didn’t like. “I have a brother.” 

It made Jesse laugh, he was enjoying the way he made Blaine feel. “Yeah where is he at again?” Blaine opened his mouth as to comment, but decided against it. He wasn’t worth it. They watched the game in silence until the break. Blaine has moved the popcorn to his night stand so Jesse couldn’t reach it anymore. 

“So, Blainers. How’s Kurt?” “You just saw him Jesse. He’s fine.” Every charm the older guy had for Blaine was now gone and replaced by annoyance.

He wished Rachel would barge in and give him a speech, but he knew his sister and she probably really hasn’t noticed how long Jesse has been gone. “You’re right, one fine ass.” Another thing Blaine didn’t like about Jesse. He clearly thought it was ok to, just because Blaine is gay, sexualize all of their male friends. And Kurt was Jesse’s favorite. And all just to gauge Blaine’s reaction on it. 

“Maybe you’ll be able to touch it someday, if you ask him nicely.” Blaine wasn’t going to fall for this trap. “Maybe I wanna touch someone else’s fine ass. Should I ask that as well?” Ok he could make a joke. But he wouldn’t let himself be humiliated.

“Well Jesse, you forgot you’re dating my twin. I know you don’t have to ask Rachel and she doesn’t mind.” He cleared his throat and turned on the sound of the tele when the ad break was over.

“If you don’t mind, I think you better leave now.” Jesse nodded “You’re right Blaine.” He sat up and reached over Blaine to get some of the popcorn. But he stopped mid movement and grabbed Blaine’s shoulder instead. “Do you think she would mind this then?” It all happened before he could really react. Jesse kissed him, for a few seconds too long. Grabbed a handful of the popcorn and left his room with a last wink. 

Damn.

—

But that’s not it, it couldn’t only be a kiss. Blaine and lady boy Hummel have been seen kissing all the time. But that’s not it. There’s something else going on...

—  
And Santana was right. It didn’t stay just a kiss. It became two kisses and then three, four and up till five.  
And Blaine didn’t tell anyone. Not even Kurt. Until he was tipsy in Kurt’s room one night.

Finn had snuck in a few beers and after sharing one with the three of them, Kurt took Blaine up the stairs to his room pushing a full can in Blaine’s hand. One thing let to another and they were making out on Kurt’s bed. Good thing that Burt and Carole are up in Washington a lot. 

He was kissing Kurt, but he knew he wanted it to be someone else. And tipsy on beer and giggles, Blaine spilled some of the truth. “I’ve been seeing someone.” He spilled.

Kurt froze above him. “What do you mean, you’ve been hooking up with someone?” He looked confused but didn’t move from his spot on top of Blaine. “No not yet.” He turned a little so Kurt had to move and went to lay on his side. “It’s been only a few kisses, 5 now. Over the last 3 months.” Kurt didn’t say anything but Blaine continued. “Every time he kisses me, he sweeps me off of my feet. It makes my heart beat faster and I’m so powerless. I really want it to be more.” Kurt took another sip off beer and winches at the taste.

“You’ve been on a date with this guy? How come I don’t know about it?” 

“It’s complicated, we can’t really date. And I can’t tell you who it is. If I do, he’ll never talk to me again.” Kurt frowned and it made Blaine’s heart sink. Now that he was telling it to Kurt, it sounded quite bad actually. While he just wanted to share how happy and excited it made him feel. “Blaine, I say this because I love you. But, you’ve been turning down every gay guy that’s thrown himself at you. Even Sebastian couldn’t get you in his bed. You’re on top of the food chain in McKingly and you’re falling for a guy that clearly just wants to get off with you?” The giggles turned into tears after that and Kurt spend the whole night comforting his best friend. 

—--

That’s interesting, not even Kurt seems to know what’s going on. Then there’s only one more option and not even Santana liked it. 

——

The night he spend with Kurt made Blaine stronger, it made him decide to avoid Jesse as much as possible. He stayed over at Kurt’s more than usual. Didn’t linger in his sister’s room as much when her boyfriend was around and made sure to lock his room when he was alone. That worked for a little while. But he couldn’t hide for his sister for so long without it getting suspicious and Kurt liked the company, but knew that Blaine was with him for all of the wrong reasons. 

When the family went on their annual summer holiday to a Florida resort, Blaine knew he couldn’t hide much longer. Luckily, Blaine had his own room this year. He didn’t mind sleeping with Rachel. But last year Jesse had spontaneously joined their trip and they weren’t that quiet.

While Blaine had his own room, it was still connected to Rachel’s via an inside door. And that door opened on the second evening of their trip. Blaine was calling Kurt complaining about how bored he was, when he saw Jesse entering his room. “Oh, Kurt. I gotta go. Yes, Rachel’s here. Oh no. Yeah, you know how strict her bed time ritual is. Yeah I have my own room, but you know her. I’m gonna go. Yes, talk to you later.” 

“Your boyfriend on the phone?” Jesse asked. Rachel must be asleep already.

“Would you be jealous?” Oh how they haven’t changed. “I would be jealous of Kurt though.” Jesse got what he wanted, whenever he wanted it. “He gets to go down on the hottest AnderBerry twin.” Blaine rolled his eyes, the Kurt and Blaine are hooking up jokes had become old. “Is this your fantasy then, Jesse? Having sex with both of the twins? Cause I gotta warn you, I’m not that cheap.” 

“I’m not afraid to put some effort in.” He got closer to Blaine on the bed, but the other man got scared. Blaine grabbed his phone and ran into the room where Rachel was sleeping. He locked it and Jesse slammed the door once. He gave up, probably just because he didn’t want to wake his girlfriend. When his sister found him sleeping next to her instead of her boyfriend he lied that Jesse had felt unwell and they switched rooms.

But Blaine couldn’t win this fight and his hormones would give in sooner than his mind would. And it was as if Jesse knew that. So during their 2 week stay there, he would keep on trying to get with Blaine. He only did so because the knew the feeling was mutual of course. Jesse’s not that big of a creep. So by the end of the first week Blaine gave in and let himself be kissed. He’d be lying if it didn’t make him feel everything at once.

Ok he thought Jesse was the most annoying human being there was, but actually he knows he’s not. He’s kind, they have a lot in common. But if he wants something, he doesn’t care what he has to do to get it. It’s actually charming to have someone so interested and attracted to him. Their behaviour during the day started becoming more and more flirty towards each other. They liked the thrill of being sneaky. A lingering touch here and there, a hand on knee during dinner. They easily got away with it. 

And that summer holiday also started their habit of hooking up late at night when Rachel was asleep. 

—-

Ok maybe it’s not that weird that the Anderberry twins were hooking up with the same guy. But Santana makes guys cheat on their girlfriend all the time. There’s something going on between those 2. Something more serious. 

—-

Blaine started hanging out more and more with Rachel and Jesse. Which was a win-win because it meant he could be with Jesse more and Rachel was happy that her brother finally accepted her boyfriend and that they got along really well. He had to put in an effort to see Kurt, while that used to come so natural to him. 

Kurt’s concern became bigger and bigger when he saw Blaine fall for a guy he couldn’t even tell Kurt about. There’s nothing Blaine doesn’t know about him. It made him fight with Kurt more and more often.

“Just tell me who it is? Jesus I won’t judge.” Kurt shouted at him one time. “I can’t because you will.” It was silent for a while. “And I would too, if it was you. If you were doing this, I’d be hella mad.” Kurt calmed down and hugged Blaine when he saw the state that he was in. “He’s in a relationship right?” Kurt then asked, not letting go of Blaine “He’s dating a girl.” 

So while everything was alright at the beginning and Blaine was satisfied with the kisses and the sneaky sex. It started to feel more and more like a burden and it dawned on them what they were doing. He was hooking up with his twin sister’s boyfriend. He was making a guy cheat on Rachel. It was so wrong. But if it was so wrong, then why did it feel so good? 

It started to feel morally wrong though, and Blaine knew he had to speak up about it. But every time he wanted to, he was afraid of messing things up with Jesse. 

When Blaine finally confronted the other man about it. He didn’t get the reaction he thought he would get. 

“I know Blaine, I know. I gotta be honest. I started this thing between us, because it was exciting and fun and there was something about you.” He went to lay down next to Blaine and opened his arm as to tell Blaine to come closer. “But I got to spend more and more time together with you and found out I like you more than I should.” It made Blaine’s breathe hitch.

“Then why are you treating me as your plan b?” Jesse laughed and started kissing him. He wished he wouldn’t, he wasn’t gonna be convinced by having sex. They needed to talk about this. “Mhm Jess, I’ve been out and proud for years. I’m not gonna let you push me back in the closet.” 

“Bold of you to assume that I wouldn’t be proud of my sexuality.” Jesse went to kiss Blaine’s neck and it took a lot of willpower for him to keep on the subject. “Then be honest about what you feel for me.” Blaine tried to hold back a moan. He couldn’t imagine anyone hearing that and entering his room right now. “I’ve started to fall for you, Blaine. But I can’t imagine Rachel being too happy about me dating you.” And that’s where Blaine lost his concentration, but damn they should’ve kept on talking about that. 

Blaine knew Jesse wasn’t lying though, he wrote him silly love letters, their texts were full of hearts and every now and then the 2 of them would hang out alone. Not inviting Rachel, ‘cause “Rach, we love you. But Blaine and I like to talk about other things than broadway as well. Just some bro bonding.” But then they would go out for dinner or to the movies together during bro bonding and Jesse would call it a date and steal kisses whenever they were alone. 

—-

Santana sees it now. They’re heart eying each other. Jesse is dating both of the Anderberry twins. 

That revelation made Santana giddy and exited and she knew she couldn’t just throw it into the group. But she couldn’t just let it pass by either. They were discussing songs for sectionals and Rachel was in the middle of holding her speech as if why she needs to have all the solo’s when Santana interrupted her.

“Shush it hobbit. We’ve been listening to you belt ballad after ballad for 3 years now and I’m sure you’re good at it. But mister Shue, there’s so much more talent in our club.” She got up and was standing next to the teacher in front of the group now. “I have a way better idea. I think we should go with a duet of our 2 leading male vocalists. Wouldn’t the voices of Jesse St. James and Blaine Anderson-Berry be a perfect match and an unique move that would win over the audience and the judges? It would show that we’re not afraid to mess up the regular and maybe promote some lgbtq+ positivity along the way.” The horrified look on Blaine and Jesse’s faces made it all worth it. 

Of course, everyone protested the duet. Finn jumped up, cause he was the male lead at some point. Sam didn’t like it. Rachel felt attacked to her core and even Kurt didn’t like the idea. And while Blaine fighted the idea, saying he wouldn’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable. Jesse was giving him the heart eyes again. Shit he must have it really bad. 

“Guys! Santana is right! We are a diverse club with strong male vocalists. Jesse and Blaine get a song and the girls also get a song. If we wanna win nationals, we need to change our tactics.” 

Santana cheered. “Let’s see what our power couple can do, right guys?” She asked. And while Blaine and Jesse were both kinda happy about getting to solo a few seconds ago, they now knew that this was gonna end in one big disaster.


End file.
